iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quentyn Lannister
Quentyn Lannister of Lannisport is the current Lord of Lannisport. He is the oldest child of Devan Lannister and Lady Jeyne Lannister, formerly of House Foote. He is married to Julissa Farman with whom he has fathered nine legitimate children. Appearance Quentyn has the classic Lannister mane of flowing golden hair, accompanied by a scruffy golden beard. His eyes are a piercing blue and are often compared to the waters of the Sunset Sea. History Quentyn was born in 323 AC to Lord Devan Lannister and Lady Jeyne Lannister of the Lannisport Lannisters. Growing up in Lannisport he was always in awe of Casterly Rock which dominated the northern coast and skyline of the city. After his ninth nameday he was sent to Casterly Rock to be fostered by his distant cousins. While fostered at Casterly Rock Quentyn became very close with his older cousin Gerion Lannister who was ten when Quentyn arrived at the Rock. Even from a young age Quentyn looked up to and admired Gerion and followed him faithfully for years. Growing up in the shadow of Gerion Lannister allowed for tremendous growth for Quentyn in his training in the yard and in his schooling. Like his cousin he had an affinity for leadership that often rallied others to him. Quentyn was never as good with a sword as Gerion, but he was a better tactician. He read as many books as he could find in Casterly Rock on battle tactics, the engineering of siege equipment and siege warfare. He even went as far as to read an old journal of Tywin Lannisters during the destruction of Castamere. He would often spend hours in the library of Casterly Rock pouring over old accounts of various battles and manuscripts of old Lords of the Rock. While at Casterly Rock Quentyn squired for his future father-in-law Ser Janos Farman who was a knight in the Lannister Household Guard. Just before his eighteenth nameday he earned his spurs making him a knight. At age eighteen Ser Janos Farman brought his daughter Julissa to court. Quentyn quickly fell in love with Julissa. The two were married in 342 AC, and wanting a large family had nine children of their own. After his wedding he joined his cousin's personal guard and later in life served faithfully as one of his trusted advisors until Gerion's death in 367 AC. In 361 AC Quentyn's father, Franklyn Lannister Lord of Lannisport died, forcing Quentyn to return home to Lannisport. From his seat in the city he managed to still advise his cousin and liege on certain matters, though the two began to grow apart. Recent Events Recently Quentyn has been sick with a spring fever causing him to miss the council of the Westerlands called by Lucion Lannister. Timeline 323 AC: Quentyn born to Devan Lannister and Jeyne Foote. 332 AC: Quentyn sent to Casterly Rock to be fostered where he meets Gerion Lannister for the first time. 342 AC: Quentyn marries Julissa Farman. 342 AC: Quentyn loses the middle, ring, and pinky finger on his left hand fighting bandits. 343 AC: Desmond Lannister is born. 344 AC: Twins Tyland Lannister and Gareth Lannister are born. 345 AC: Jason Lannister is born. 347 AC: Twins Edric and Garlan Lannister is born. 348 AC: Twins Mirren and Mircea Lannister are born. 350 AC: Damien Lannister is born. 361 AC: Quentyn becomes Lord of Lannisport. 367 AC: Gerion Lannister dies. Family Wife Julissa Farman (b. 325 AC) Children Desmond Lannister (b. 343 AC) Tyland Lannister (b. 344 AC) Gareth Lannister (b. 344 AC) Jason Lannister (b. 345 AC) Edric Lannister (b. 347 AC) Garlan Lannister (b. 347 AC) Mirren Lannister (b. 348 AC) Mircea Lannister (b. 348 AC) Damien Lannister (b. 350 AC) Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister